Pokemon X and Y
Pokémon X and Y is the latest Pokémon game in the series and will come out worldwide October 12th 2013. This game will be Generation VI. The region name will be Kalos. Here are some of the new features in this new game. Transportation The Player can now walk diagonal, different from the old games. You can also rollerskate, and have been shown that you can grind and do obstacle. Gogoat and Rhyhorn can be ridden in certain spots and allow the player to interact with the enviornment, by destroying rocks and crossing broken paths. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemoncountry/images/thumb/0/0e/Timthumb.jpg/640px-Timthumb.jpg Pokemon-Amie Pokémon-Amie is a new feature that allows the player to make friends with their Pokémon. It uses the touch screen to allow players to pat, feed, and play with Pokémon currently on their team. Players may interact with their Pokémon by patting or feeding them with the touchscreen or mimicking their movements using the camera. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemoncountry/images/f/f6/Pokemon_amie_sylveon.jpg Sky Battles Sky Battles are battles which are for Flying Pokémon only, although some Pokémon with the ability Levitate can enter. These airborne battles take place against Trainers standing far away, such as on cliffs. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemoncountry/images/7/79/Large.jpg Horde Encounters You can now encounted several wild Pokémon at once. Up to five wild Pokémon will battle against only one of your party Pokémon. These get you a lot of experience points. Some attacks, such as Rock Slide, are shown to hit all five of the opposing Pokémon. However, after the player's turn, their Pokémon must withstand attacks from all five of the opposing Pokémon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemoncountry/images/f/ff/PKMN-XY-Horde-Battles.jpg Fairy Type A new type has been introduced: Fairy! It's strong against Dragon, Fighting and Dark, and weak against Poison and Steel types. Pokémon from earlier generations have been turned into Fairy types, like Jigglypuff, Gardeviour and Marill. There's also a new Eevee evolution, Sylveon, who's a Fairy Type. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemoncountry/images/f/f4/Jigglypuff-owning-newbs.jpg New Pokemon Chespin.png|Chespin, the Grass starter of Pokémon X and Y. quilladin.png|Quilladin, the Grass type Pokémon in armor. It evolves from Chespin. It's really just fat. fennekin.png|Fennekin, the new Fire starter of Pokémon X and Y. braixen.png|Braixen, the Fire Pokémon. It evolves from Fennekin. froakie.png|Froakie, the new Water starter of Pokémon X and Y. frogadier.png|Frogadier, the water Pokémon. It evolves from Froakie. You all thought Froakie was lame, but all of your jaws DROPPED. Hah! sylveon.png|Sylveon, the new Eeveelution, which is a Fairy type. panchum.png|Pancham, the Fighting type Panda. pangoro.png|Pangoro, the Fighting/Dark Panda Pokémon. It evolves from Pancham. fletchling.png|Fletching, the Normal/Flying Pokémon. talonflame.png|Talonflame, the Fire/Flying Bird. skiddo.png|Skiddo, the Grass type goat Pokémon. gogoat.png|Gogoat, the Grass type Pokémon. It evolves from Skiddo, and you can ride it in the new game. helioptile.png|Helioptile, the Normal/Electric Pokémon. scatterbug.png|Scatterbug, the Bug type Pokémon. spewpa.png|Spewpa, the Bug type Pokémon. vivillon.png|Vivillon, the Bug/Flying type Butterfly. noivern.png|Noivern, the Flying/Dragon Pokémon. clauncher.png|Clauncher, the Water Type Pokémon. It's exclusive to Pokémon X. skrelp.png|Skrelp, the Water/Poison type. It's exclusive to Pokémon Y. litleo.png|Litleo, the Fire/Normal type. pyroar.png|Pyroar, the Fire/Normal lion. pyroarf.png|Pyroar, female form. flabebe.png|Flabébé, the Fairy type. honedge.png|Honedge, the Steel/Ghost Pokémon. doublade.png|Doublade, the Steel/Ghost Pokémon. inkay.png|Inkay, the Dark/Psychic. malamar.png|Malamar, the Dark/Psychic. swirlix.png|Swirlix, the Fairy type. Exclusive to Pokémon X. spritzee.png|Spirtzee, the Fairy type Pokémon. Exclusive to Pokémon Y. oorotto.jpg|Oorotto, the tree Pokémon. Not much is known about this Pokémon. dedenne.png|Dedenne, the Electric/Fairy Pokémon. bunnelby.png|Bunnelby, the Normal Pokémon. furfrou.png|Furfrou, the Normal type Pokémon. You can personalise it's fur. furfrou1.png|Furfrou brushed. tyrunt.png|Tyrunt, the Rock/Dragon Pokémon. It's one of the new fossils. tyrantrum.png|Tyrantrum, the Rock/Dragon Fossil. amaura.png|Amaura, the Rock/Ice Fossil. amauraevo.png|Aurorus, the Rock/Ice fossil. meowstic.png|Meowstic, the Psychic Pokémon. meowstic1.png|Meowstic female form. xerneas.png|Xerneas, the Fairy Legendary Deer Pokémon. It's the mascot of Pokémon X. yveltal.png|Yveltal, the Dark/Flying Legendary. It's the mascot of Pokémon Y. Mega Evolution A new feature in Pokémon X and Y is Mega Evolution. It evolves Pokémon until the battle ends. To mega evolve your Pokémon, you use a Mega Stone.